1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an induction motor, a compressor and a refrigerating cycle apparatus, and more particularly to a squirrel-cage-type induction motor, a compressor which includes the induction motor and a refrigerating cycle apparatus which includes the compressor.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, with respect to a squirrel-cage-type induction motor which includes a squirrel-cage-type rotor which is formed by housing a cage-shaped winding constituted by short circuiting both ends of a plurality of rod-shaped conductors using short circuiting rings in slots of a rotor core, and a stator core provided with a winding, there has been disclosed a squirrel-cage-type induction motor in which an axial length of the rotor core is larger than an axial length of the stator core (see JP-A-9-215286 (patent document 1) (pages 3 to 4, FIG. 1), for example).